


A Carnevale ogni scherzo vale

by Wheeze_Jones



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Carnival, Comico, During Carnival every jock is worth, Fake Fangs, M/M, Nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ ... ] " Sei incredibile. " dichiara, con un sorriso che potrebbe dare luce a tutta Auckland.<br/>Per Anders è un po' come se gli dicesse che, sì: è un genio.<br/>" Lo so! "</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carnevale ogni scherzo vale

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=n6b8gi)  
 

* * *

  
Anders è sempre più convinto di essere un fottuto genio.  
Ty è sempre più convinto che in realtà di fottuto sia più che altro il suo cervello.  
Lo è dal momento in cui si è ritrovato con lui in un allegro, colorato, enorme negozio tutto dedicato alle feste: trecentosessantacinque - o trecentosessantasei, nel caso - giorni l'anno. Pieno di genitori, marmocchi e ragazzini che frugano entusiasti tra le maschere e i costumi più disparati.  
" È una cosa stupida, Anders. " gli dice senza neanche troppa convinzione il più piccolo, mentre il sopracitato fa capolino da dentro un camerino improvvisato con un sorrisetto scanzonato che - agli occhi del mondo meno una persona - in quel momento pare voler gridare: 'Sono un emerito coglione'.  
Il Dio della Poesia fa una teatrale giravolta su se stesso e, avvolto da un lungo mantello nero, rivolge un inchino accennato al fratello. " Autenticità prima di tutto, cocco. Questo magari non mi servirà, " e così dicendo si toglie il mantello nero dalle spalle. " ma valeva la pena provarlo. "  
Ty emette un gemito di pura sofferenza.  
" Ehi, Elsa! " lo richiama Anders in lontananza, a gran voce aggiungerei. In mano ha una buffa scatoletta a forma di... bara? Sul serio?  
" . . .No. "  
" Oooooh, sì. Prossima fermata: oculista. "  
 

* * *

  
Quando Mitchell sente la porta dell'appartamento suo e di Anders aprirsi e richiudersi è sul divano, davanti alla TV: stanno dando Real Hustle. Abbassa il volume e guarda in direzione dell'ingresso - solitamente Anders è più rumoroso nel rientrare, e cosa più importante lo raggiunge per dargli un bacio.  
" Anders? " lo chiama Mitchell, alzandosi e notandolo fermo sull'uscio; gli da le spalle e ha una mano poggiata sulla porta. Il capo chino.  
Il vampiro nota che ha la camicia un po' sgualcita e che la giacca - che ha lasciato cadere per terra - è stropicciata. Ciò che gli salta particolarmente all'occhio, però, sono le chiazze vermiglie visibili sulla porzione di pelle scoperta del neozelandese.  
" Anders, " allarmato, Mitchell lo raggiunge in poche falcate. " Anders, cosa--? "  
Anders si gira, e se non fosse già metaforicamente parlando morto Mitchell rischierebbe davvero l'infarto: gli tremano le ginocchia. Gli occhi celesti di Anders sono completamente, inconfutabilmente neri come la pece. Per intero, sclera compresa.  
E nella bocca sporca di rosso - e non solo la bocca, a dire il vero - sono ben visibili i canini allungati e appuntiti.  
Mitchell boccheggia, Anders ghigna e prima che possa dire qualcosa...  
" Che cazzo di scherzo è mai questo, idiota! "  
Anders ride, ride di gusto, anche se Mitchell lo prenderebbe a sberle.  
Lo farebbe - specie quando uno dei finti canini si stacca e Anders rischia di ingoiarlo. Peccato sia troppo occupato a cercare di aiutarlo.  
Che coglione.  
 

* * *

  
" Tu sei completamente pazzo. "  
" Di te? Oh, puoi scommetterci, Dracula! "  
Mitchell guarda la strada, non si volta nemmeno; è da quando sono usciti dall'ospedale che continua a lanciare improperi verso il biondo che, a quanto sembra, non ha perso la capacità di tradurre qualsiasi parola in una dichiarazione di amore eterno nei suoi confronti.  
" Davvero pensavi di-- non è questo il punto, ma seriamente: sai che posso sentire il tuo battito cardiaco a metri di distanza. "  
" Eppure ci sei cascato, per un secondo. Hai un sensore speciale anche per altro? "  
" Al momento me ne sbatto altamente del tuo altro, piccolo demonio. "  
" Non parlavo solo di quell'altro - anche se dopo potremmo riprendere il discorso. Intendevo che ho visto come ti guardava quell'infermiera. Pft, povera illusa. "  
" Perché cavolo l'hai fatto, Anders? " sbotta Mitchell, davvero confuso e curioso, al tempo stesso. Perché Anders ha la capacità di farti uscire dai gangheri senza però permetterti di avercela davvero con lui.  
O almeno questo è l'effetto che ha sul vampiro.  
Anders distoglie gli occhi dalla strada e si volta verso Mitchell, trovandolo a guardarlo con aspettativa. Alza le spalle, sorride, alza le sopracciglia e risponde con una semplicità disarmante: " Sai come si dice: a Carnevale ogni scherzo vale. "  
Entrambi tornano a guardare la strada.  
Dopo un po' le spalle di Mitchell tremano, così come la sua mascella: inutile che provi a resistere, non ce la fa proprio a non ridere.  
" Sei incredibile. " dichiara, con un sorriso che potrebbe dare luce a tutta Auckland.  
Per Anders è un po' come se gli dicesse che, sì: è un genio.  
" Lo so! "  
Lo ripaga delle lenti a contatto clerali nere e i finti canini con interno adesivo in lattice.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea del senso che abbia questa storia, LOL. xD  
> So solo che, come Anders, ho deciso di vampirizzarmi anche io per Carnevale. Quindi yay, lunga vita ai finti canini con l'appiccicaticcio interno in lattice. :'D


End file.
